


My Brother and Me

by Kelseyalicia



Series: one-shots [8]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Adults, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brothers, Clones, Dreams, Drinking, Engaged, F/M, Family Issues, Human Experimentation, Hungover, Mental Health Issues, Moving In Together, Multiple Personalities, One Shot Collection, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26637130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelseyalicia/pseuds/Kelseyalicia
Summary: After many years and failures, Hiro and Zeta have nearly achieved their dream of giving Kage Hamada a body of his own. Will they finally succeed, or will all their hard work be for nothing?
Relationships: Hiro Hamada/Original Female Character(s)
Series: one-shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924873
Comments: 36
Kudos: 1





	My Brother and Me

**Author's Note:**

> Sailormoonfangirl did the picture

San Fransokyo remained alive and kicking as ever. Luminescent lights, exceptional engineering science, and a billion personalities were running throughout like maniacs. Nothing ever indeed seemed to change when it came to the energy of the municipality.

Currently, the time happened to be 4:30 in the morning, which is both late and early at the same time. Presently in midtown San Fransokyo, a young couple continued to sleep in a loft. Given the abundance of unpacked boxes and the lack of a lived-in feeling, it fairly evident that this couple just moved in here. The fact they're snoozing on an air mattress confirmed that point all too well.

Though still on the shorter side, the couple had spent the prior evening at a nightclub celebrating the fact they're now twenty-one. Which implied they're likely to be hungover at this hour. The sound of garbage trucks woke the couple up hours earlier then they would've wanted. "Ugh! Couldn't they at least wait till after dawn?" grumbled the young man with messy jet-black hair.

"I second the motion, Hiro. I don't remember when we signed the lease that there was anything on noise pollution!" the young lady with short fuchsia hair groaned.

"Hopefully, our first week in our apartment won't be this noisy all the time," Hiro replied as he caressed the back of his fiancee's neck. Turning around to face him, she worked her delicate fingers through his sloven ebony locks before passionately kissing him, "I do hope we can truly start to live our lives now."

"As long as Tadashi or Aunt Cass never find out, we drank ourselves stupid last night! God, they still treat me like such a child! It's not like Dashi hasn't come home intoxicated once and a while!"

"Perhaps your aunt is cutting him some slack because he's acting more accountable now that Honey Lemon's pregnant," Zeta answered, to which her beau snorted.

"Ugh, Tadashi has forever been the golden child. Sure, I got the brainpower, but the minute I'm diagnosed with a mental illness? I'm suddenly needing to be mollycoddle and treated as an invalid!"

"How is Kage doing these days?" Zeta inquired affectionately, referring to her fiance's 'twin' brother.

Hiro Hamada, at age fourteen, had been diagnosed with Dissociate Identity Disorder. By its previous name, most people knew it, Multiple Personality Disorder, even if that wasn't the correct term anymore. The point being Hiro's other personality name was Kage, who identified himself as Hiro's twin. Years ago, it made everyone in their adopted family think they're twins.

Years of treatment moreover, medication had decreased Kage's appearance. Which honestly, Hiro and Zeta felt depressed about it. They'd been working since their days at SFIT to supply Kage with a body of his own. Their laptops were abundant of previous failures to achieve this goal. Not to mention the rest of the gang from their college days felt it was ridiculous.

Tadashi and Baymax persisted, saying it's impossible. That Hiro had to accept Kage wasn't a real person but just another side of himself. Therefore there wasn't a way to separate the two. Everyone's lack of assistance and pessimistic attitudes didn't stop the twosome from achieving their goal. If anything, it made them more determined then ever to come through. For failure was the only option, and they'd not fail in this!

They'd scrutinize everything about biological science, clinical neurology, philology. Reading all surgical or psychological piece of writing, they could get their hands on. Furthermore, I studied genetic science, stem cells, cloning, and even went further with artificial intelligence and nanites.

The couple sat at their kitchen table. Coffee still tasted revolting, but they needed to wake up if they're going to get to their lab early. Looking around at the mess, Zeta sighed, "Maybe we should put off going to the lab? At least till we finish unpacking and get our home set up?" she suggested.

"Our older siblings said they come over this weekend to help us get settled, remember? My brother and their friends can't help us because they're busy," as Hiro ticked off why his brother and friends couldn't help them. "Fred and Go-go are in Europe on business for Fred's family. Wasabi is at his family reunion on the East Coast. Plus, Tadashi and Honey Lemon are too occupied preparing for their baby to help out."

"Okay, you've made your point, Hiro. Except, are you sure you want to go in today? Considering we are hungover? Perhaps we should at least take the day off to sleep it off?" The genius lad thought about it and nodded. Once the racket outside stopped, they'd spend the day sleeping off the booze. Tomorrow they'd go to the lab to continue their work.

Hiro and Zeta worked at a place known as Bio-Tech Research Center. BTRC consisted of experiments and scientific research in the fields of medical and engineering science. Everything from genetics to cybernetics and everything in-between. The position paid well, and the benefits weren't inadequate, either. Like in college, they're the youngest people employed there. However, they're the most intelligent and most hardworking there as well.

When they arrived the following day, they only had three hours of free time to accomplish their private projects. Otherwise, they'd do what their employer required them to do. Arriving in their secret lab following decontamination, they went to a closed-off chamber. Inside this sealed chamber, they'd been pouring all their time and effort into designing a body for Kage.

Presently, the lab held a peculiar cylinder device filled with an unknown fluid. This cylinder was, in fact, a synthetic womb. The fluid replicated the placenta utilizing stem cells plus medical nanites. The leaps and bounds in biological science and research considerably helped, along with some assistance from robotics. Inside, the amniotic sac held a body. However, it wasn't a baby, rather an adult body grown from Hiro's DNA.

It would've been considered a clone of Hiro. It won't be his brainwaves or other neural impulses in the psyche if they're victorious in transferring Kage's brainwaves into it. They'd been doing their most desirable to develop a technique to move someone conscious into a brand-new organic structure. Following various MRIs and EGG along with other primary tests, they felt they're ready.

Hiro laid down on a medical table next to the cylinder as Zeta attached wires and an upgraded neural transmitter to his head. Checking his vitals, they felt they're ready. "Okay, I'm going to force Kage to come up. With all our research and some help from hypnoses, we should bring him out for the transfer. You ready to meet your twin in the flesh?" Zeta inquired, to which her soulmate nodded.

"Okay, I'm giving you a mild sedative and then starting the hypnoses to bring Kage out. Just relax and let yourself slip away," as Hiro gradually closed his eyes. Counting to ten, Zeta commenced using hypnoses to bring out Kage's psyche. The unorthodox method worked. According to all the medical equipment, Kage was currently in control.

Keeping him comfortable, she commenced the transfer for Kage's psychic to go into the body in the womb. It was a gradual process, but eventually, the transfer appeared to be complete. She then aroused Hiro and told him it was time to see if this worked. Suppose they'd successfully given Kage a body of his own. Carefully they drained the sac and took out the body.

Next, they clothed him. They gradually started to wake him up. All this time, they kept the medical equipment and computers running. Gradually Kage woke up and looked around slowly. "Take it easy; you're not used to your body yet. Now before we try anything else, we need to do a few brain scans. Therefore let's head over to the MRI and see what's going on," Zeta explained calmly.

The MRI tests exhibited promising results. Then after a few neurological exams and studying the brain, it seemed they're successful. Nevertheless, it proved triumphant when they heard Kage's voice come out of the new body. Kage ultimately had a body of his own! Furthermore, at long last, the twins were together! Now the future looked extremely bright for everyone!


End file.
